Ōgazumu Chishi
by DAIK
Summary: EN HIATUS.


**_Disclaimer: _**Honores a mi querida comadre Rumiko Takahashi por prestarme a sus personajes.

* * *

_(__**Advertencia: **__Este fic contiene todo tipo de tema adulto, incluyendo el romance, lo supernatural, la tragedia, la angustia y el lemon. Otras especificaciones en el resumen.)_

* * *

**_Ōgazumu Chisi._**

**_._**

_Orgasmo letal._

* * *

******Chapter 1.**

* * *

Había conocido a Kikyō en Londres, lugar en donde la hermosa joven se había radicado. Su corazón, prendado ante ella, no pudo más que amarla sin importarle nada más, sin importar que no fuera buena para él.

La linda joven japonesa que le había robado el corazón, siempre se empeñaba en alejarlo, sin razón aparente. Con el tiempo, Kikyō no había podido dejarse escapar aquel sentimiento que como toda humana, se había instalado en ella, sabiendo que era peligroso. Ella era una maldita, no porque quisiera, sino porque la envidia de otra bruja la había obligado a eso, porque ese era su destino. Morir si se enamoraba, y aquel amor, pasaría a pertenecerle a ella, a esa bruja que tuvo el descaro de maldecirla.

Pasaron dos años, y Kikyō no pudo ocultarlo más.

Fue una noche de invierno, frío y solitario. InuYasha se encontraba en el cuarto de la doncella humilde que vivía bajo la tutela de sus padrastros, que la cuidaban y adoraban. Se encontraba allí, velando el sueño de su amada, como siempre lo había hecho, aunque esa noche sería diferente. Kikyō estaba enamorada, realmente enamorada. Fue su entrega, esa noche, la doncella más pura y cálida de Londres, fue del solitario caminante y forjador de armas: InuYasha Taishō. Sin condiciones, sin arrebatos y sin perjuicios. Como solo una mujer enamorada pudo hacerlo.

Jamás quiso lastimar a Kikyō, jamás fue capaz de maltratarla, aunque siempre fue malo con las palabras. Ver su rostro siempre cálido y limpio, le causaba sensaciones que no podía describir. Ella había sido todo en su vida. Lastimosa y trágicamente, aquella noche mágica que InuYasha jamás olvidará; se quedó manchada del rojo carmesí de la sangre de Kikyō.

Cuando ella dijo _te amo._

Justo en ese momento, en el que la joven pudo aceptar que estaba enamorada de InuYasha, una misteriosa herida se formó en su pecho, cuando InuYasha había podido liberarse dentro de su joven enamorada. En aquel momento en el que alcanzó el clímax de la relación, y que una lágrima viva de alegría, Kikyō se había muerto y confesado.

No había podido salir del asombro, y más porque estaba empapado de la sangre de la primera mujer a la que amó, de la primera mujer a la que no vió como una simple aventura, de esa mujer que confió en un completo indigno de ella, a pesar de que lo sabía. La confianza y el cariño, basados en una blanca mujer de piel pálida, rostro apacible y mente sabia. Muerta, Kikyō, su Kikyō estaba muerta. ¡Jamás se lo perdonaría!

Y entonces no era mentira. ¡Kikyō nunca le había mentido!

_«¿Qué se siente ver a tu gran amor, morir? ¿Estarías dispuesto a vengar su muerte? Al parecer, ella no te lo dijo, pero de ahora en adelante… me perteneces.»_

* * *

**Londres. Año 1989, 13 de abril. Martes.**

Ese era su nuevo objetivo. Divisó a la blanca joven azabache que repartía las flores en la vereda, con la esperanza de que alguien fuera a su florería. Se le erizó la piel cuando hubo identificado su marcado parecido con Kikyō. No pudo evitar que su sangre hirviera ante ese recuerdo. Ya habían pasado cinco años.

Caminó con dirección oculta, hasta que las sombras dejaron ver su trazado destino hasta la dulce muchacha de unos dieciocho años recién llegada con su familia, a la ciudad.

—My Lady. —Pudo ser lo más cortés que ese país y sus malditos protocolos le permitían.

Un sonrojo instantáneo invadió a la joven en su frente, él rodó mentalmente los ojos. _¡Qué niña tan boba!_ La joven se levantó de la silla y llevó su mano hasta la extendida del ambarino que la saludaba—. My Lord. —Correspondió ella con la reverencia correspondiente.

InuYasha besó cortésmente la mano de la joven doncella.

—InuYasha Taishō —se presentó mirándola con un extraño brillo de maldad—. Es un honor, My Lady.

—Kagome Higurashi. El placer es mío, Lord InuYasha.

—¿Nueva? —Se aventuró a preguntar, mientras no dejaba de observarla.

Kagome afirmó. Mientras la chica parloteaba de dónde había llegado, una voz habitual se instaló en la cabeza de InuYasha.

_«¡Vaya que eres un buen conquistador!»_ —Pudo halagarlo de manera algo sarcástica.

_«¡Cállate y déjame hacer mi trabajo!»_ —Se comunicó mentalmente, mientras se aburría con la charla de la tal Kagome.

Porque enamorar y matar a esa chiquilla tonta, no sería difícil. Era una más del montón.

Características:

·Es virgen.

·Es tonta.

·Es radicada y japonesa.

·Se nota que no se resistirá ante el juego de seducción.

No sería más que otra de las zorras baratas que había asesinado antes. La mujer que era buena y verdadera había muerto frente a sus ojos. ¿Qué tan fácil podría ser enamorar, jugar con la honra y matar a una señorita?

Matar a Kagome.

Tsubaki e InuYasha se relamieron los labios, mentalmente.

Eso sería divertido.

**Continuará…**

* * *

En el desquite no hay venganza, **_Vanu-chan_**.

No quería hacerlo, pero haz logrado que quiera venganza, una sangrienta venganza contra ti. No creas que mis reviews son solo palabras, no, yo lo **siento.**

Pero está bien que te guste jugar con mis sentimientos. Esto va por "**Rasgando el alma**" y "**¿A cambio de qué?**" espero que te quede claro que yo no juego. Esas sí me dolieron, y por si te quedan dudas, este género no es lo mío, pero sí puedo escribirlo, no tengo ningún tipo de problemas, el caso es que no me gusta.

Pero tú me obligas a hacer esto.

El siguiente capítulo, será el que marcará la venganza de mi historia. Y si no llego a causar nada en ti… habré hecho esto por gusto.

Saludos y sufre.

¡Malvada!


End file.
